A Red Rose and A Blue Rose
by solusviscus
Summary: Valentine Special!  "Hino." She heard the person called her name with the voice she missed to hear, the familiar voice that belonged to the man she missed the most. She doesn't believe this.  Happy late valentine! :


La Corda d'oro is not belong to me T.T

* * *

February is a month of love, especially on certain day where people can express their feelings more freely by giving a chocolate or flower, or maybe another gift to someone special. Valentine day is getting near. Everyone is planning about their valentine day excitedly. Starting from what gift they should give, how to give it and for whom the gift is. Everyone is waiting for valentine day except for one girl. She is so restless about this valentine. She wants to give a gift for someone she love, but there's a problem…

* * *

Once again Hino heave a sigh. She doesn't know how to solve her problem. This month is almost been a torture for her. She always sees a lovey-dovey couple everywhere she goes. It's not like she envy them. It's just when she saw them, she hope she has someone to be lovey-dovey with. Tsuchiura said it was a syndrome of a girl in love with someone who far away. Speaking of Tsuchiura, he is now happily in a relationship with Mori and he becomes Hino's best friend and brother. Hino sighed once again. Oh, how she want to throw something to a couple that walking in front of her.

* * *

When she got home, Hino went straight to her room. She just sit on her bed, looking at the neatly wrapped chocolate and a hand-made handkerchief she made for someone.

'_What am I thinking? How can I give this to him? He is so far away, besides if I can give these to him, will he accept it?' _Hino thought. After awhile, she decided '_I'll give the chocolate to Tsuchiura-kun, and for the handkerchief...' _

'…_I'll give it to Tsukimori-kun when he comes back._' It was her last thought before sleep took over.

* * *

Today is valentine day and everyone looks happy, well…maybe except for Hino. She left her home with a happy face but it turned gloomy when she saw a lot of couple holding hands, giving gift to each other.

'_Am I jealous? It is not like me to get jealous over something like this.' _She thought.

"Hino!" someone called her. When she turned her head, she saw Mori running towards her.

"Good morning Mori."

"Morning. Hey, what's wrong with that face? Don't become so gloomy just because Tsukimori isn't here."

"It's not that. It's just…"

"Don't lie to me Hino Kahoko. C'mon, cheer up! I bet you will get a lot of chocolate from our juniors." Mori said to cheer Hino up and somehow it works.

* * *

What Mori said did true. Hino get a lot of chocolate from their juniors. When she comes to her class, she saw her desk is filled with chocolate and flowers, but one thing that caught her attention is a letter that tied to two roses.

'_Red rose and blue rose? Wow, it's uncommon for someone to give me a blue rose. Could it be? Nah, don't hoping too much Kaho.' _

Hino read the letter and while reading it her heart beat faster and louder. The letter is giving too much hope for her.

'_I hope Tsuchiura-kun won't be mad because he won't get any chocolate from me.'_

* * *

She's sitting on the bench where Tsukimori once treated her ankle. She's waiting anxiously while holding the red and blue roses in her hand.

'_Where is he? I've been waiting for almost thirty minutes. Should I keep waiting or just go home?'_

After fifteen minutes, Hino decided to go home. '_I've been waiting long enough. He won't come, will he?' _disappointment is what she gets because hoping too much. She gets up and started walking. Suddenly, someone hug her from behind.

"Hino." She heard the person called her name with the voice she missed to hear, the familiar voice that belonged to the man she missed the most. She doesn't believe this. They just stayed like that with tears that threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked. Her voice is quivering. She's afraid that it is just a dream, she's afraid that the man who hugging her is not Tsukimori. She decided to turn around and what she sees make her happy and surprise. There, in front of her standing Tsukimori Len.

"Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Vienna right now?" Hino asked.

"Are you not happy meeting with me again, Hino?"

"No! I'm very happy to meet you again." Hino said. "…and, I missed you." She added in a whisper, but Tsukimori still can hear her.

"I missed you too" Tsukimori said. It surprised her, her eyes get wider because of that and her heart beat faster too. _'He missed me! Tsukimori-kun MISSED ME!'_

"Hino."

"Y-yes?"

Tsukimori take a box from his pocket and give it to her. Hino open it and surprised to get a necklace that has a ring as its pendant. Hino looks up to face Tsukimori and he just said "It's for you. Happy valentine day and…it's a form of my promise."

"Your promise?"

"Tomorrow I will go back to Vienna and I don't know when I can come here again, until then will you wait for me?"

"W-wait for you? O-of course! I'll wait for you and I'll work hard to become a great violinist. That's my promise to you Tsukimori-kun."

"Thank you Hino." He said and smiling his genuine smile to her, and then he bend down and whispering something that make her stunned. Tsukimori began to walk away but Hino's voice makes him stop.

"I-I w-want t-to g-give t-this t-to y-you a-and I-I l-love y-you t-too."

"You sounded like Fuyuumi."

"Tsukimori-kun! I'm serious! You shouldn't tell a joke like that if someone is speaking about serious matter! It's good you can joke but…" she can't finish her speech because Tsukimori hugging her again. "Will you accept my gift? I'll allow you to not eat the chocolate, but will you accept the handkerchief I made for you?" Hino asked while Tsukimori still hugging her.

"What will happen to the chocolate if I didn't eat it?"

"Well, I can always give it to Tsuchiura-kun." After hearing it, Tsukimori let go of Hino and take the paper-bag from her. "I'll eat the chocolate. I won't let that pianist eat something that belongs to me, especially if it was made by my girlfriend."

"Let's go Kaho, I'll walk you home. It's getting late." Tsukimori said as he extends his hand to her. Hino take it happily and they're walking out the park hand in hand.

Well, this valentine is the best valentine for Hino. And most importantly, she has someone to holding her hand and to be lovey-dovey with (even if it's just for tonight) ;)

* * *

"Awww….Isn't it so sweet Ryou-kun?"

"Manami, why are we spying on them and hiding on a bush like this?"

"Oh, c'mon. I know you're curious too. Don't be upset I have a gift for you too." Manami said and give a peck on his cheek.

"We should get going too. Let's go."

And then, they're going home, walking while holding hands. Following an example the other couple gives them (unintentionally).

~Fin~

* * *

a/n: Happy Valentine day everyone! I know I'm late for valentine, but I don't care. It's been a long time since I write a story, so forgive me if my writing style is not good and also forgive me about the grammatical errors.

Good day to you and once again, Happy Valentine! :)


End file.
